onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Funkfreed
| bounty=| }} Funkfreed is the sword that Spandam uses. Funkfreed "ate" the Zou Zou no Mi and became an elephant-sword. He is charged with chief Spandam's personal protection, to make up for Spandam's physical weakness.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 379 and Episode 266, Spandam talks about the "special sword" he possesses that makes up for his physical weakness. Appearance In sword form, he is a large and intimidating Western-Style curved sword, held in one hand and carried by Spandam slung over his back with the handle over his right shoulder. There are two tusks on the hilt, which are shaped like circles side-by-side (giving it a number 8 shape), with the main blade set between them, one tusk is set on top of one circle, and a short tail on the pommel. In elephant form, he is a gentle, friendly-looking elephant a little taller than his owner, with white or gray skin. Image:Volume 42.jpg|Funkfreed as originally colored in the manga Image:Elephant Sword.PNG|Funkfreed in his original sword form Image:ZouZou.jpg|Funkfreed in his half Elephant form Abilities Being a sword that has absorbed the zoan-class Devil Fruit, Zou Zou no Mi, Funkfreed can transform into a elephant-sword hybrid and a full elephant at Spandam's command. The Devil Fruit has also granted Funkfreed a life and mind of his own.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 400 and Episode 285, Funkfreed is revealed to be Spandam's weapon that has eaten a Zoan type Devil Fruit. Funkfreed can transform into his various forms to adapt fighting the opponent. He can become as heavy as an elephant, all the while maintaining the malleability of a sword.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 423 and Episode 306, Spandam comments on how can Funkfreed be loosing a power struggle between him and Franky while he is in his hybrid form. Personality He would seem to be a faithful companion to Spandam, obeying his orders and staying by his side (in either form) at all times. However, he seems to be a little cowardly, as Funkfreed surrendered immediately when faced with Franky's built-in arm weapon in his face.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 423 and Episode 306, Funkfreed reverts to his animal form after Franky threatens him that he'll blow a hole to his head. Good or Evil, Funkfreed is considered the cutest One Piece animal after Chopper. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Funkfreed is colored white. However, on the cover of volume 42, it is shown that the elephant form is naturally gray colored.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Cover, Funkfreed is shown to be gray colored. This difference in color between manga and anime is partly due to the common fact that the intended colors came out much later after the anime. This is also due to the fact that Funkfreed's elephant form resembles greatly a stereotypical white elephant, commonly revered in India, in the uncolored pages of the manga. Trivia *Funkfreed is the second non-living object in the series to "consume" a Devil Fruit. The first was Lassou. References External Links *Elephant - Wikipedia article about elephants *White Elephant - Wikipedia article about White Elephants Site Navigation Category:Swords Category:CP9 Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:CP9 Saga Villains